Your Guardian Angel
by 7th Creature
Summary: Sakura goes to the prom with Sasuke while Naruto just stands by, regretting he didn't ask her sooner. Although everything turns around when Sasuke kisses another girl. Songfic. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


_**A/N: Ok, I just had to get this out of my head. I thought of it last night while I was thinking about Love At First Sight's next chapter. Anyway, song is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Its my first songfic so go easy. Plus, I suck at One-shots. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or the song, clearly. Hope you enjoy it. MUST LISTEN TO SONG WHILE READING THIS!!! Thank you...  
**_

_**

* * *

Your Guardian Angel**_

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out**_

Naruto watched as Sakura laughed with her friends from afar. They were at the prom and everyone was having a good time. Everyone except one blond. Naruto wanted to ask Sakura to the prom but Sasuke had asked her first and she had agreed, with that crush she's always had on him.

_**How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**_

Sakura laughed along with her friends and glanced in Naruto's direction. He was staring at her and she quickly looked away, blush on her cheeks. She had wanted the blond to ask her to be her date to the prom but Sasuke had asked her first and she agreed. By the way, where is he?, Sakura thought looking around.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Naruto stopped looking at Sakura and tried to have fun with his own friends; Shikamaru and Kiba. He tried but failed. Every five minutes he would glance at the pinkette and smile a little, glad she was having fun. The what happened next shocked everyone. Sasuke was making out with a girl while he was supposed to be Sakura's date.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up to run out. Naruto chased after her and stopped her at the door. "Hey, hey. Its ok, don't worry. Sasuke's jerk, he doesn't know what he's missing out." Naruto tried to comfort the crying girl. Sakura nodded and leaned into his chest. Naruto let her cry while he rubbed her back and placed his chin on her head.

"I thought he liked me, Naruto. Why me?" the girl sobbed and the boy just held her tighter. "Sasuke's a jerk. I don't know what you see in him. Just forget about him. There are other people out there that like you more than that ever will." Naruto whispered in her ear and he could tell she was smiling.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Sakura shook her head and looked up, smiling. "Thanks Naruto. You're a good friend." Naruto's eyes soften and he smiled, his fake smile. "Don't worry, I always got your back, Sakura-chan." The pinkette smiled even more and turned around. "I'm going home, I'll see you around, Naruto. And thanks."

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_**

Naruto watched as Sakura walked away, her head down. His heart was hurting as he watched her retreating back. He just wanted to run after her and hold her all night like earlier only she would be smiling and so would he.

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

Naruto turned around once Sakura was out of sight and letting only one tear fall before he went back inside. Sakura sighed as she leaned agaisnt the wall, knowing Naruto had gone inside already. She looked at the ground and sighed then peeked around the corner and smiled. _'Thank you, Naruto...If only I had the strength to tell you instead of hiding it...'_ Sakura closed her eyes before opening them and left the building.

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
(To Fade)

* * *

A/N; Sorry just had to get it out of my head so I could keep writing! Anyway, hope you liked it. Its really a reliever. I got too many problems at school right now. *Thinking* Can't wait till next year in High school. Its gonna get worse*Thinking***_


End file.
